Naked Baaaaaaaaaby
by redhedjedi
Summary: Just a short cute moment in the life of the Skywalker family.


**Naked Baaaaaaaaaby**

Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me. This story is based on characters and situations created by George Lucas and Timothy Zahn. The idea for this story is based on my own experiences with a four and a half-year-old nephew.

Summary: Just a short cute moment in the life of the Skywalker family. My first (and so far only) fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the little lost bantha cub promised to never wander off again," Mara read as she finished her son's favorite book.

At four and a half Ben Skywalker was the spiting image of his father. _Except for the red hair_, Mara mused, _and those adorable dimples._ Neither she, nor Luke had dimples so Mara often wondered which side of the family they came from. _Maybe Vader had dimples_, Mara thought with a bemused smile. _That would be a sight._

"That's my favoritest story mommy," Ben commented, pulling Mara from her contemplation, as he scooped up a hand full of bubbles and blew them across the tub.

"I can tell," Mara replied calculating that this was the fifth time she had read _The Little Lost Bantha Cub_ to Ben in as many hours. She handed her son a wet wash cloth. "Here, wash your face and then it will be time to get out."

Ben took the wash cloth, but instead of washing his face he dropped the rag into the water, twirled it around, then brought it back out. "Look mommy, a speeder boat," Ben shouted as he imitated the sound of an engine. Mara watched intently as Ben drove the "speeder" around the water, up over imaginary rocks, and through underwater tunnels. She loved the times she spent with her son doing the everyday things like giving him a bath, tucking him into bed, or reading him a story. These were the moments she missed out on during the war. She refused to miss out on any more.

"I see," Mara intoned enthusiastically. "But you need to wash your face so you can get out, sweetheart, it's past your bed time."

Ben took the wash cloth and pretended to wipe his face.

"Beeeeen," Mara drawled in her stern 'mommy means business' voice.

"Oh, okay," Ben replied as if this were the first time Mara had asked him to wash his face. The boy gave his mother his most innocent grin full of dimples and twinkling blue eyes. It was all Mara could do to keep from breaking her stern look as he complied.

"Thank you Mr. Dimples," Mara laughed as she tickled her son's ribs eliciting a childish cackle before she pulled him out of the tub and wrapped him up in the snuggly softness of a nearby towell.

"Can I turn the light off mommy?" Ben pleaded.

"Go ahead." Ben palmed the light panel and the 'fresher went dark.

"Let's go show daddy."

"All right," Mara chuckled at the thought of their nightly ritual. With Ben bundled up in her arms Mara paded into the family room where Luke and Han were discussing their latest attempts at upgrading their respective ships.

"Look daddy," the boy shouted gaining Luke's attention. "Naked baaaaaaaaaaaby."

"Naked baby?" Luke asked incredulously rising from his seat on the couch. "Where?" He made a show of looking around the room. "Here?" Luke questioned looking under a coffee table.

"Noooooo," Ben giggled enjoying their little game.

Luke sauntered around the couch to the other side of Han and pretended to look in the other man's ear.

"Here?" Luke asked then cut himself off, "No- nothing here."

"Hey!" Han protested looking hurt at Luke's implication, which only made Ben giggle harder.

Luke continued to circle the room, until his eyes lit up as if he'd just had an epiphany. "I know." With a mischevious glint in his eyes, the blone man stepped over to his wife and son. "Is he . . . here?" Luke asked as he quickly slipped his fingers under the hem of Mara's tunic and tickled her ribs.

"Hey!" Mara cried startled, as she balanced Ben in one arm and playfully slapped at the offending hand.

"Well then," Luke sighed feigning exasperation, "I give up. Where is the naked baby?"

"Right HERE," Ben squealed sitting up a little straighter in Mara's grasp with his arms spread wide.

Luke gave a confused look then asked, "Really? How old are you?"

"I'm four," Ben replied holding up the appropriate number of fingers. "I'll be five on my birthday."

"Four?" Luke repeated. "Well I think that makes you a big boy."

"Okay," the boy agreed.

"Look Uncle Han," Ben cried finally turning to the third adult in the room, "Naked biiiiiiig boy."

"You sportin' the family jewels, huh kid?" Han asked as he stood from the couch deciding to join in the fun.

"Huh," Ben replied quizzically.

"Well I-," Han started.

"I think it's time we go get our naked baby dressed before Uncle Han totally corrupts you," Mara said, effectively cutting him off as he gave her his classic 'who me?' look and then winked.

"But daddy said I'm a big boy!" Ben protested sternly, his brows furrowed in a look of consternation.

"Oh, excuse me, let's go get our naked _big boy_ dressed then," Mara laughed.

"I'll be back in a moment to help tuck him in." Luke said as he laid a quick kiss on his wife's cheek and ruffled Ben's damp red hair.

Mara nodded then quickly wrangled the squirming four-year-old back to his room.

"That boy of yours is a trip, kid," Han commented as Luke stared after Mara's retreating form.

_You have no idea, _Luke thought. Conspiratorily he whispered to Han, "He gets it from Mara."

"I heard that," Mara called from the back of their apartment causing both Han and Luke to wince and duck their heads.

"Well I'll take that as my cue to go." Han said as he headed out of the apartment.

"Coward." Luke muttered good-naturedly under his breath as he headed toward his son's room. "And now for the six millionth reading of _The Little Lost Bantha Cub_."

--------FIN


End file.
